Retaking Thirsk
is one of two opposing side quests that involves the Thirsk Mead Hall, with the other being The Chief of Thirsk Hall. As both cannot be completed at the same time, this quest will be marked as failed if The Chief of Thirsk Hall's last mission is accepted, and The Chief of Thirsk Hall will be failed if Retaking Thirsk is accepted. Background I met a group of Nords from Thirsk Mead Hall, which has recently been overrun by Rieklings. They're camped on the eastern shore of the island, waiting for an opportunity to attack and take back their home. Objectives * Kill the Rieklings * Speak to Bujold * Meet Bujold at Hrothmund's Barrow * Commune with Hrothmund's Spirit Walkthrough Retake Thirsk Mead Hall Upon arrival at Bujold's Retreat, Bujold the Unworthy will be in the middle of a conversation with her husband, Kuvar. Speaking to Bujold: After the suggestion of helping retake Thrisk, talking to Bujold again will prompt her to say "Well, look who's back. You ready to finally help us take out those rieklings?" Continuing conversation with Bujold: After volunteering, Bujold will then begin a speech to the rest of the camp: Hey, you lazy milk-drinkers, get over here! I know you're all starting the setting in here, and keep up the fat lives you got used up to in the hall. But look here. This outsider has more fire than any of you. All I had to do was mention our little infestation, and he/she volunteered in a second! I don't want to have my spirit outstripped by some wanderer. So let's get up there and kill us some Rieklings! The mission will begin and the objective is to kill a group (random number) of Rieklings, this includes the Riekling Chief. Hrothmund's Barrow After the Dragonborn has killed the Rieklings. Speak to Bujold, for another part of the quest to begin. Next she follows with: Once near the barrow, she will ask the Dragonborn if they are ready to go inside. Once inside she can be questioned about the barrow: A little way down after entering, the Dragonborn comes across a room mostly submerged in water. The small room before this submerged room has a secret door; the handle is in a crack to the left of the hidden door. This leads to a chest, and with leveled loot and gems around. Walking towards the water will cause it to descend showing a walkway. Approaching Hrothmund's axe's altar. Bujold will run towards the altar, indicating that she has found the axe, "There it is!" There are two chests near the altar that can be looted. Hrothmund's voice will be heard asking if she seeks his blessing. She then claims that she does seek his blessing like before, and that the village has been taken back. He is aware and show disappointment in her and her people saying that they grew soft, that it should not have happened. Hrothmund denies her and her village of his blessing for leadership, claiming that in the wilderness it's better to have no leader than a poor leader. When asked about this, she replies: "That was a little embarrassing." then follows with: Ignoring either options will default to the result of the first option. Upon return to the hall, Thirsk Mead Hall will be restored to its original stature; opening up the smithing area and new beds at the end of the hallway. Return to Thirsk When returning to Thirsk Mead Hall, Kuvar will approach, asking about the events at the Barrow. Telling the truth to Kuvar will cause him to become upset. Regardless of whether Kuvar is angry and ashamed about his wife being exiled or angry at the Dragonborn for killing her, he will be unwilling to have a conversation. If the Dragonborn tells the truth about killing Bujold, the other occupants of Thirsk will greet the Dragonborn tersely, but unlike Kuvar, all their dialogue options will still be available. Completing this quest by choosing any of the four options with Bujold and Kuvar will open up new dialogue with the occupants of Thirsk, excepting Kuvar if he is told the truth. This includes opportunities for miscellaneous quests, which will all be available regardless of how the Dragonborn completed this quest. If Bujold is exiled, Hilund indicates that she will go into the wild searching for Bujold and helping her survive, hoping that Bujold can one day return to Thirsk. Journal Note: The journal for this quest features three different stages all with "Quest complete" tags. Trivia *In conclusion of this quest, Bujold the Unworthy's name is changed to "Bujold the Intrepid". *After the quest, Rieklings may attack Thirsk Mead Hall upon re-visiting. Halbarn will help the Dragonborn fight them off. Bugs de:Die Zurückeroberung von Thirsk ru:Освобождение Тирска Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests